1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, in particular to a network adapter capable of getting on the Internet by a network cable and wirelessly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, the existing computer is connected to a modem by a network cable, and then gets on the Internet by means of the modem. Usually, the modem is provided with one connecting port for allowing the network cable of one computer to be inserted therein. If a user needs a plurality of computers to get on the Internet simultaneously, the user has to use a router because the modem cannot allow the plurality of computers to get on the Internet simultaneously. The router is first connected to the modem. Then, the network cables of the plurality of computers are inserted into the connecting ports of the router. In this way, the plurality of computers can get on the Internet simultaneously.
In addition to have the connecting ports for allowing the network cables to be inserted therein, the existing router also has a wireless network access function. Thus, if the user's electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a mobile phone, is provided with an internal WLAN network card, the user can get on the Internet wirelessly via the router. However, the existing router has a specific volume and is usually installed in a house, the user often worries about the place where the router can be installed.